fandomofprettycurefandomcom-20200214-history
G☆PC31 / Transcript
Okinawa Arc, Episode 31: Esther's Love Triangle. The Choice Between Abel and Ion. After the surprise contest organized by Meg while they celebrate of their victory with Abel had just embroidered for her, Esther realize that she has deep feelings to Abel but also to Ion. She is, however, anguished after having understood this. She remember when Abel had kissed Esther, then Esther had comfort and hugged at Ion. Esther: *as voiceovers* (Why, I haven't really realized the feelings for Father Nightroad and Ion before? Father Nightroad had kissed me to experience his love for me, while I couldn't pay attention to what he was feeling. And I had to comfort Ion when he really loves me. But I love Father Nightroad but also Ion.) Suddenly, Abel's voice was heard that noticed Esther and quickly cut off her thoughts. Abel's voice: Sister Esther! Esther: Father Nightroad? She noticed at Abel who panted heavily as he's looked for Esther. She tries to step back in order to get away from Abel. Esther: Stay back! Abel: Wait! She run away from Abel, and a chase run between themselves begins. Abel: You still think of Ion? I'd like to say something! Esther remain silent while running away from Abel somewhere at the Iriomote island. Abel: Sister Esther! What's wrong with you?! Answer me! During the chase between Esther and Abel, Makoto and Dabyi have notices them. Makoto: Huh? What happened between these two? Wait, Esther is... Meanwhile during the chase at the jungle, Abel pursued Esther. Abel: Sister Esther!! Why do you run away? She run away quickly from Abel through the jungle, but some minutes later with Ion who spying them secretly. Abel: Sister Esther! He catches up with Esther's hand with his own hand, then pulled her who turned her own gaze towards Abel. Abel: I told you that, I love you! Sister Esther! He then offering the handkerchief he had embroidered for her. Esther: That's... Abel: I embroidered a handkerchief specially for you. I'm not really good at it, but I did it with such love. He then leaving and run from Esther. Esther: Father Nightroad... She is about to leave but suddenly, Ion stop her by grabbed at her wrist which gasped. Ion: Esther, wait! Esther turns her head to Ion. Esther: Your excellence? Ion: Tell me frankly this question between you and Abel! Esther: Eh? No, that's not what you- Ion: I'd like to know, do you... really love Abel?! Esther: But, I do not understand. Ion: Abel should not play with your feelings! You were so pure, and very fragile besides! Esther: I know all this, that Abel really loves me. Yet he was a benevolent man despite being a Crusnik. He's a bit like my surrogate father... But since we have met, I have had a deep attachment to you. Ion: You should know how much I love you, Esther! But I want to know if you really love Abel?! Esther was confused and remain silent as she did not really answer this question. Ion: You did not understand what I felt about you! I love you for a long time! Dumbass! He run away from Esther while jostling Makoto who noticed him. Makoto: Hey! Dabyi: But what's happened~ Byi? Makoto: It concerns Esther. I believe it is related to matters of the heart! I have to see her! She then went to Esther to asks her about of her feelings about Abel and Ion. She grabbed at Esther's wrist which noticed Makoto. Makoto: Esther! Wait! Esther: Makoto. Makoto: It seems you're torn between the feelings for Mr. Abel and Lord Ion. But in reality, you are afraid to reveal your feelings to one of them that you love him! I really want to know what your real feelings are! Esther: ... No... Don't get involved in my business, it concerns me and the two guys. This is not the time to talk about it, because the matters of the heart are complex. She then run away from Makoto and Dabyi. Makoto: I wonder why. But in my opinion... While Esther rushed towards the group who looking after Esther and reunited with Abel who's worry about her. Ion's eyes become blurry and cloudy and his look becomes dark while veiling by the shadow, giving the dark side in him. Abel: Sister Esther, we were looking for you everywhere! Where was you going? Esther: Sorry, but I needed time to think about it! Makoto: *as voiceovers* (I feel that this love triangle... is likely to provoke the conflict between the two men in love with Esther...) Meanwhile at Yomi with Kurumu is locked in a spiritual cell as she banged herself against it in to order to freed from the spiritual cell. Kurumu has succeeded in freeing herself from this spiritual cell. Kurumu: Here I am released, there's no way that these assholes get in my way. The next day at the room, Caterina had prepared to created the seals able to rejuvenate a person and weaken their dangerous powers. Seth: That's... Caterina: These are seals of rejuvenation, which will have weakened to the targeted people and to bring them to their younger forms. Meanwhile at the living room, Abel had found a strange letter written at the table that he consulted it. Abel: A letter? For me? It is written that "I want to see you in an emergency, because I have something to say very important, do not waste your time, and go in the entrance of the cave right away. Ion Fortuna." Abel: Hmm, it seems odd, but... I go! He leave to go to see Ion which noticed Hermione. Hermione: Lord Abel? Some minutes later at the room with Makoto was alone and sitting at the edge of the bed, lost in thought but worries about Esther and her love triangle. Suddenly, Seth's voice was heard. Seth's voice: Makoto, it's terrible! Come quickly! She entered the room suddenly that notices her. Makoto: What's going on? Why do you shout like that? Seth: It's about my elder brother! A few minutes ago, he disappeared! I picked him up for breakfast, but- Mirka suddenly came into the room to inform while panted. Mirka: And Ion... My grandson disappeared too!! Makoto: What?! Seth: Ion had also disappeared! We had been looking for him, but he can not be found! Makoto had a widened expression due from Seth's bad news. Seth: He's probably going to get Abel and going to kill him...! A few minutes later outside of the Okinawa hotels where Mana walks with Sharuru, they heard the roar from Makoto. Makoto's voice: Waaaaaaahhh!!! It was revealed that Makoto run quickly while leaving suddenly from the hotel, followed by Dabyi as a Lovely Commune form. Mana: *surprised* MakoPi what are you---? Unbeknownst to them in the roof of the hotel with Leontes and Cain, they are aware about Esther and her love triangle that caused such a conflict between Abel and Ion for their love to her. Cain: Hahahahaha, do you realize? The tension becomes palpable and everything ends up dramatically. Leontes: That's normal, it's because of this red-haired fool who is not able to reveal her true feelings to any of them she loves the most, that these two men are engaging in a love rivalry that will turn to tragedy and horror. Cain: Wait a minute, do not tell me you're in it? That you have everything engineered? Leontes: Of course not, poor moron. The Polar Bear of Albion didn't even pay attention to their feelings. And result, she was torn between her love for your younger twin brother and that of Ion. It was her fault after all. Cain, go to create the three robotic Ayakashis as long as there is still time. Meanwhile, Esther's Summoning Smartphone rings in the bag. Esther: What is that noise I hear? She picks up the phone call from the bag, the call is come from Mary, and then answers. Esther: Sis, what's wrong today? Mary's voice: (Esther! We got a problem!) Esther: Huh? Mary's voice: (Abel and Ion are goes missing since this morning! I think it gets serious, and I find a strange letter here in the living room!) Esther: A letter? Mary's voice: (Go quickly to find Abel and Ion! Something is wrong!) Esther: Wha---! Meanwhile with Suzaku who flying in the air in order to found Abel and Ion. Suzaku: Damn it where are these both guys~ Natsu? Lord Nightroad! Lord Ion! At the same moment where Juliet and Mana are suddenly coming to warned to their friends. Juliet: Hey, guys! That's terrible!! Mana: Miss Hermione! She's gone too! Rosette: What! Mana: MakoPi's gone too! I heard her yell, and went to find Abel and Ion!! Everyone are shocked after heard the terrible news. Meanwhile at the entrance to the cave, Abel had just arrived at Ion's request. While entered inside of the cave, he trying to call Ion. Abel: Ion? I had just arrived for you! Ion...? While he was wandering inside the cave to find Ion, someone holding and exiberating a shining knife, who was trying to kill Abel. Abel: Must not messing around, you want to make me a joke, right? Swing me snakes on? Making me fall into a precipice? Or even disguise as a Yaksha to make me freak out or---? He turns his head that noticed something with a shocked expression in a comical way. Abel: Ah---! The mysterious shadow figure with red eyes glowed who attacked Abel with his knife, but he dodged from the attack while the knife was stucked at the rock nearby. Abel: Are you crazy for that? You want me to die?! Ion, that's really you?! Ion: That is, I speak with you and me... about our feelings we have for Esther. The shadow that covered his body has already been unveiled, and reveal to be Ion himself. His eyes become blurry and cloudy and his look becomes dark while veiling by the shadow, and he exhibit a knife as if he threatens to kill him, giving the dark side in him. At the same moment with Suzaku turned into her hybrid-form and becoming Hermione once again, she then faced against the Yaksha who attacked Makoto and Dabyi. Returned in the confrontation between Ion and Abel. Ion: I'm sincerely in love with Esther...! It was she who opened my heart when I hated the "Terrans"! Shortly after, Hermione, Makoto and Dabyi as her Lovely Commune Form, are coming and attended the confrontation between Abel and Ion. Hermione had widened expression while heard Ion's words. Ion: But you, you stole my beloved Esther. Everything is your fault, Esther couldn't be with you, but of me! Hermione: (It can't be... Lord Ion is...) Some past memories 400 years ago resurfaced in her mind. Animated by her rage against Juliet because thinking that she stolen Romeo from her. She tightens the ground with her fingers, angry. And then show her glare to show her hatred towards Juliet. Hermione: *as voiceovers* (Is he... animated by his anger and hatred towards Lord Abel?) Back to present suddenly with Ion who attacked Abel again with his knife. Abel pushed Ion away, which wobbled him at the ground and dropped the knife. He gets up and held on all fours. Ion: You stay away from Esther! Why did you have to be there?! Abel is confused and worry about Ion's anger. Ion glared towards Abel and have tears on his eyes. Ion: Abel... Crusnik bastard! Hermione's past memories 400 years ago resurfaced in her mind again. Hermione glared towards Juliet and have tears on her eyes, gritting her teeth. Hermione: I never forgave you... You... Back to present where Ion then pick up a rock nearby. Ion: I going to... He was prepared to beat Abel. Ion: I hate you...! I hate you!! While Hermione's past memories 400 years ago resurfaced in her mind again, when Hermione pick up a rock nearby. Hermione: I... I hate you!! She going screamed in rage while attacked Juliet. Back to present, Ion began to attacked Abel now with a rock and beat him at his head, which shocked Hermione. Intermission. Cure Sakuya appears in the first eyecatch while Cure Sword appears in the second eyecatch. While Ion grabbed Abel's shirt collar and beat him at the head to nearly death with several blows. Ion: I hate you! I hate you!! I hate you!!! Abel: Aaarh! S-Stop it!! Ion: Why?! Why?!! As long as you are there, I could never be happy! Disappear, you demon! I hate you!! Before Ion will really kill Abel with a rock, Hermione grabbed at his wrist and pushing him away from Abel, which gasped. Hermione: Stop it right now! Ion: Waaaaaaaah!! He rushed to attacked Hermione who defended Abel. However, she slapped Ion violently which stopping him suddenly, Ion gasped with a shock, he then glared angrily at her. Ion: But I wanted that asshole should---! However, Hermione slapped him violently which gasped. Hermione: Moron!! She glared with a serious look. Hermione: A guy like you should not kill his rival out of obsessive love! Blonde-haired Yandere! Makoto grabbed Ion's wrists by behind firmly. Hermione: Mako! Makoto: Stop it! Ion: Leave me alone! That bastard to steal my beloved! At the same moment with Esther ho rushed in order to found them, she heard Ion's yell. Esther: Father Nightroad! Your excellence! Ion's voice: Let me go!! Return with Makoto clenched firmly Ion's both wrists that he felt in pain. Ion: Uwaaaaah!! Let me go!! This guy had stolen Esther from me!! And you defended him here!! I hate you!! Hermione: Open your eyes!! Ion: No!! Hermione: Well then, and your resolution? You're talking about a 19-year-old man, a kid crying and looking like a girl yeah. Esther finally arrive and panted heavily while attended this scene while Hermione continue to talking. Hermione: Kill Lord Nightroad by obsessive love for Sister Esther, is that your resolution? You're really too cowardly! Think a little, if you had to kill Lord Abel, all your friends and your grandmother will learn this unpardonable act, you would be considered a murderer! Esther: Rosaline. Hermione: And what's about of Sister Esther? She will reject you and all your feelings for her, and you will have all right to a break in love! You will lose the one you loved after committing a murder on him! Do you realize what you did?! That's your solution?! You are like me! I reacted with jealousy to Juliet, that I was on the brink of killing her because our love for Lord Romeo, you know! At the flashback 400 years ago in her mind when Hermione attacked Juliet with a rock, but Curio stop her by grabbing her wrists and hold her. She clenched her teeth and closed her eyes firmly. Hermione: Let me go!! Curio: Stop it! Regan came to protected Juliet and unfolded her two arms. Hermione: Why?! Why?!! As long as you are there, I could never be happy! Disappear, you demon! I hate you...!! I hate you, Ju... liet... She fainting in exhaustion and kneeled as Curio still holded her both wrists and she dropped the rock. Curio: H-Hey... Juliet: Lady Hermione. Another flashback with Juliet decides to bring her home and take care of her. But as Hermione wakes up and sees Juliet at her side, she grabbed a knife placed nearby to attack, but yet Juliet stops her, injuring her hand. Hermione: *as voiceovers* (I was like you, I wanted to kill Juliet out of jealousy in order to regain Lord Romeo... But hurting my peers, do only back hurting myself...) Back to reality quickly with Hermione glared seriously and talk direct way. Hermione: That's right! This is not what I call taking responsibility or solving a problem... It's just running away! If you think it is the solution, it is because you confuse to solve and to flee! While Makoto dropped Ion's both wrists, Hermione slapped Ion once again. Hermione: You're like me, you fool! Everyone lies or makes past mistakes! But the most disgusting... It is the liar like you who goes away to flee the disastrous consequences of these acts! Before committing suicide, try already to ask for forgiveness from Sister Esther and Lord Nightroad! Do it until they forgive you! She had a glare in a serious way and frowned. Hermione: If you're so ashamed of yourself, do that at least! And then suicide is too easy to do but will never solve your problems! Ion had tears on his eyes and then Makoto asked Esther about of her feelings as she noticed her. Makoto: Esther, you have to be frank with us. You have to declare the flame and choose one of the two men. It is because of this love that it triggers the jealousy and the conflict between the two men who experience their love for you! Esther: Well, the truth... That's I really in love for... Suddenly, an explosion has occurred behind, there are Cain as a Crusnik form, Leontes and the three robotic Ayakashis, the first that look like as a Yasha, the second is a Bakekujira that flying, and the third represented as a Mezu. It was revealed that into the Dragon's Gate, one of the 15 Pentagram Seals is broken by the remain of the Mugen Furyoku, and there are now 12 into the Dragon's Gate. Cain: Hey Abel! Settle our times for good! Abel: Cain! Esther: You think you'll beat us with these three robotic Ayakashis?! Before to transform, Esther using her Spiritual Paintbrush, she pushes the button and draws the kanji "陸" (Riku). Esther: Pretty Cure, Released the Power of the Goddess! The Kanji begins to shine, and the transformation begins. She flies in a white body into the many long shoji doors as background, except for head, glowing with white light. At first her zoris and tabis appears on her feet. Then, a traditional Onmyouji-outfit, so her white hakama appears along with two shoulder pads, a pink top of kimono with wide sleeves and beads chapels around of her gauntlets. Her Spiritual Paintbrush turning into Cherry petals-like wings and placed on her back. Her dark blue eyes are the same. Finally are her red hair become pink with white tips and become long, and a long hairpin in her hair. She then runs behind of the long shoji door as background before the shoji door opens, and surged outside the shoji door and landing on the ground. Cure Sakuya: The Land Goddess, The Roar of the Polar Bear! Cure Sakuya! Posing afterward with a swan for background and then her Cure-name in katakana appears on the screen. Cure Sakuya: Making an Appearance! Dabyi: Dabyi! She then transformed into a Lovely Commune, Makoto placed her transformation Lovead into Dabyi's golden heart medallion object. Makoto: Precure, Love Link! Dabyi: L-O-V-E! She then spells "L-O-V-E" on her Lovely Commune and the transformation begins. Makoto is seen with most of her body glowing in purple light. First, her hair glows purple and grows into a ponytail, with her spade shaped earrings and hair accessories already there as her hair then turns to a lighter purple. Her arm warmers appear one after the other followed by her dress and her Lovely Commune attaches itself to it. Next her boots appear after striking her legs together. She taps her chest with her hands and the heart brooch materializes. Finally, her dress ribbon appears and Cure Sword poses saying her introduction speech. Cure Sword: The courageous blade! Cure Sword! Their transformations are completed and the battle is engaged. Cure Sword: I, Cure Sword, will cut down your ambitions with my blade of love! Abel: Ion! We must to transform too! Meanwhile at the jungle with the remaining both Precure teams and partners who are accompanied by Caterina and Seth. Caterina: I feel something, the two Nightroad brothers as the Crusnik form will battling one each other. Returned during the confrontation between the Nightroad brothers, Cure Sakuya and Cure Sword who are riding on Byakko's back. Of course, Cure Sword could not to see Byakko because of the lack of the ability to see supernatural beings. Cure Sword: (Wondering what's going on? I thought Ion was gone, but he's there. Sakuya told me I can not see the supernatural beings, Dabyi could not see him too. She spoke to me about the Shikigami-Fairies. But how I can touch and hear him?) Cure Sakuya: Floral Bullet!! She summons a gun so that she can shoot her targets and causes a floral explosion. However, they survive from the Floral Bullets which shocked Cure Sakuya. Cure Sword: Dabyi! Dabyi: Yes! Daybi in her Heart Commune form appeared while Cure Sword puts the attack Cure Lovead on top of it. She then draws a heart on the Commune's screen and performed the attack. Cure Sword: Flash! Holy Sword!! She flies in the air, and then she draws a flurry of swords at the robotic Ayakashis. But they resisted which shocked Cure Sword. Cure Sword: What! Cain: Hahahahaha! They are so more powerful, Precures! The Mezu-like robotic Ayakashi had send Cure Sword flying with its weapon and crushed her at the ground. Cure Sakuya: Sword! While the explosions triggered by Abel and Cain continue in the cave but risks collapse. Byakko: Oh no! The whole cave will collapse~ Aki! Heavy Metal Grinding!! His arms grow and become muscular by taking on the metallic appearance that allows to crush and destroy everything in his path. Then he activate his Metallic Arms where his metallic spaulders and gauntlets from his arms were broken, muscled and turned into metallic. He rushed towards the mechanical Yasha-like Ayakashi and eaten its right arm, the mechanical Yasha-like Ayakashi tried to attacked Byakko with its other arm but he protected himself with his Metallic Arms and the enemy received damage, that shocked Cain. Cain: But it's impossible?! A tiger is able to devour metal?! Byakko: *tight smile and broken a piece of metal* You have nothing better than that? But the three mechanical Ayakashis become furious and roared, they rushed to attacked Byakko and Cure Sakuya, they launched the flashing balls that blinded them. The Bakekujira-like robotic Ayakashi projected Cure Sakuya away by sending at the rock wall, and slammed Byakko with its metallic tail, but he protected himself with his Metallic Arms and the enemy received damage. Bakekujira Ayakashi: Gyooooo! Suzaku: Summer Avatar! She take the same appearance of the Yasha-like robotic Ayakashi to attacked it. However, the Yasha-like robotic Ayakashi grabbed and projected Suzaku away at the rock wall, she lose her Summer Avatar effect and returned as Suzaku. Suzaku: Damn! Cure Sword: (There's no way to retaliate?) The Yasha-like robotic Ayakashi launched a fireball towards Byakko that provoke an explosion. However after the smoke dissipates, it was revealed that Cure Sakuya had protected Byakko with the Land Wall. Leontes: She protected her familiar thanks to the Land Wall! Always surprising, the Polar Bear of Albion! At the battle between the Nightroad brothers, the clashes was heard around the cave area as Cure Sword watched with worry. Cure Sword: Lord Abel. Turned out that Abel and his elder twin brother, Cain, clashing their scythes one each and other. He kept glaring at Cain as he gripped his weapon tightly. Abel: Aaarh you made me sick! Cain!! Cain: Eeeeh, but what if I made you sick? We're twin brothers, don't forget it. Abel: Cain, bastard! And you are an accomplice with this asshole of Aion! Cain: Aion is a good guy with me, you fool. Humans, monsters and even youkai could not living together. And we living more longer than them, we're Crusniks. I will be able to accomplish Lord Montague's dream and ideal, no matter what happens to me. Abel: Give me break of your nonsense! Cain! As he clashed Cain's scythe again, Cain flung a dagger at Abel and blasted him to the ground with his telekinisic power, near Cure Sword as she was shocked. Cure Sword: Lord Abel!! She then glared at Cain to prepared a new attack. Cure Sword: Magical Lovely Pad! The Magical Lovely Pad was then summoned, and Cure Sword inserts the Cure Lovies into the Lovely Pad and spins around multiple times. Cure Sword: Sword Hurricane!! She then makes slashing motions above the Lovely Pad, causing a flurry of purple blades to blow away the three mechanical Ayakashis. Unfortunately, they were too resistant and powerful to do the slightest damage, which shocked Cure Sword. Then, the Mezu-like robotic Ayakashi is about to attacked Cure Sword with its spear. However, it was Cure Sakuya who had just protected using the Land Wall, but that was broken and her body was pierced violently while the blood spurted brutally in front of Cure Sword as she was shocked. Cure Sword: Oh nooooo!! Byakko: Sakuyaaaaaa!!! Cure Sakuya's body was flying before landed at the ground while Cure Sword rushed towards her and hold in her own arms. Cure Sword: Hold on, Sakuya! Sakuyaaa!! Cure Sakuya is badly wounded by protected Cure Sword. Cure Sword: (Shit! The wound is very deep and her life is in danger!) She then rushed to attacked the Bakekujira-like robotic Ayakashi, then punched at it. But the bones of her right arm were broken and received the damage as blood spurted a little. Cure Sword: Guuh! Then, she summoned her Love Heart Arrow. Cure Sword then places the Lovies on her Love Heart Arrow and slides her finger across the 4 different coloured hearts, activating them and making them shine. Cure Sword: Precure, Sparkle Sword!! She then spinnes with the arrow, then she stops and pulls arrow's trigger, from that the purple heart shines then fires a blast of spade shapes towards the Bakekujira-like robotic Ayakashi. Ayakashi: Uooooooh!! Leontes: Ha ha! You can play the lawyers as much as you want, but it does not take anymore! While the Mezu-like robotic Ayakashi went slowly towards the wounded Cure Sword. Leontes: You're trying to save time, but you're out of strength! It was revealed that Cure Sword's right arm was seriously damaged and the blood flowed. Leontes: And your arm has finally been damaged! It's screwed up to be screwed up! Cure Sword enters a state of anxiety and fear and the Mezu-like Ayakashi went to her. Leontes: It's over, you're gonna die! Suddenly, Cure Heart then places the Lovies on her own Love Heart Arrow and slides her finger across the 4 different coloured hearts and the big heart shines into a pink light and then she catches the arrow. She then pulls the trigger and produces a big pink heart in front of her. Cure Heart: Precure, Heart Shoot!! She winks, releases and gives power to the heart to release, fired the Heart Shoot towards the Bakekujira-like robotic Ayakashi and then Heart Shoot covers it with a huge heart. It roared in pain as the purification take places. Cure Heart: Sword! The DokiDoki! Cures and the Gonzo☆Cures with Caterina and Seth, are coming to rescured them. Seth: Abel! Caterina: Now! I am going to be able to weaken them in order to limit the damage caused by the Crusnik powers! Even if it's worth it to rejuvenate them! She then sended and used the seals aimed at Abel and Cain in order to rejuvenate them, but Caterina was accidentally transformed into a child. As a result, the Nightroad brothers turned into pre-teens. Seth: My brothers! Cure Heart: What's happening to you! Young Abel: What tha---! Young Cain: Are we... back to being teenagers ?! What did you do?! Young Caterina: I'm sorry, but I'm not going to take the risk of letting you to cause such damage with your dangerous Crusnik powers, the people involved risk being in danger... Damn it, I found myself in my child's appearance. The cave is gradually collapsing because of the damage caused by the triggered explosions from the Nightroad brothers. Cure Amaterasu: Everything is going to collapse, we must finish! The DokiDoki! Cures place the Lovies onto their Love Heart Arrow, and slide their fingers upon the four colored hearts. The heart-shaped tip of the Arrow glows each Cures' signature color. Cure Heart, Cure Diamond, Cure Rosetta and Cure Sword: Precure, Lovely Force Arrow!! The DokiDoki! Cures step forward side by side and pull the Arrow back, producing a rainbow colored heart above them. The DokiDoki! Cures wink, releasing the trigger and the heart explodes. The Onmyouji-Precures gathers around to form a circle, holding their hands together to form a pentagram star and shaking their Heisoku Gohei with their left hands while the bell sounds were heard. Cure Amaterasu, Cure Tsukiyomi, Cure Susanoo, Cure Sakuya and Cure Izanami: Pitiful shadow who turned his back from heaven, bringing torment and pain to others... The crimson beam raises from Cure Amaterasu, then the deep blue raises from Cure Tsukiyomi, the yellow beam raises from Cure Susanoo, the white beam raises from Cure Sakuya and finally the black beam raises from Cure Izanami. Cure Amaterasu, Cure Tsukiyomi, Cure Susanoo, Cure Sakuya and Cure Izanami: Overkill, Precure! Five Elements! Cure Amaterasu: Fire! Cure Tsukiyomi: Wood! Cure Susanoo: Earth! Cure Sakuya: Metal! Cure Izanami: Water! The five elements in the form of kanjis appear on the surface of the five rays, "火" "木" "土" "金" "水", these five rays will formed a crimson phoenix, a blue dragon, a yellow kirin, a white tiger and a black tortoise who roared together to destroy the three robotic Ayakashis and the amulet papers are broken. Ayakashis: Gyooooooo! They disappeared while the three Divine Talismans, the first has the power to turned into a tanto, the second has the power to turned into a Bajōzutsu, and the thrid has the power to turned into a Kabutowari. Cure Amaterasu: Return to oblivion! However, a landslide had just happened inside the cave and gradually collapsed, which forced to leave quickly before it's too late. Young Caterina: It's screwed! Everything will collapse, run!! Everyone fled in panic from the cave while Young Cain and Leontes left from the scene and disappeared. But Cure Sakuya can not move because of a serious injury, and the landslide burried her and thus the entry of the cave. Later with the group and reunited with worry, some like Makoto who had just healed the wounds inflicted during the battle. Juliet, Rosette and Meg are very worry about Esther's fate since she was inside of the landslide. While Young Abel is very worried, Ion had his eyes closed firmly with tears steamed on his face, he was crying loudly in despair as he thought that Esther did not survive and was presumed dead by the collapse. Ion: Uwaaaaaaaah! Waaaaaaaaaah!! Young Abel: Sister Esther... It can't be, you can not be... Hermione: Sister... Esther? Rosette: No... Makoto: Oh no, tell us it's not true... ESTHEERR!! Everyone will eventually believe that Esther had died as a result of the collapse of the cave, and about to mourning and crying in despair, while Ion was crying more loudly in grief. Ion: UWAAAAAAAAAAAN!! AAAAAAAAAAHH!! WAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH!!! Suddenly, an arm pops out of the pile of rocks which noticed everyone. Ion: Eh? The pile of rocks have spread away, it was revealed that Esther was survived from the landslide. Everyone is relieved as Esther is alive, mainly Hermione. Makoto: That's Esther! Mana: She's alive! Ion: Estheeeerr! Young Abel and Ion are rushed towards the wounded Esther and hugged at her, Ion was crying with relief. Esther: I'm really sorry for causing you so much trouble. But it's over, I'm alive now. Ion: Waaaaaaaah!! Uwaaaaaaaaaah!! Young Abel: Sister Esther! Sister Estheeerr! Ion: Sorry, Esther!! Waaaaaaaah!!! The whole group are reunited towards Esther while crying in relief. A few minutes later, the time has come for the reconciliation between Ion and Young Abel about their feelings for Esther. Ion: I'm... really sorry, for just now... Abel... Young Abel: No, it's my fault. If I had known about your feelings for Esther for a long time, I would have to give up, and live that love between you and Esther. He then turned his head towards Esther. Young Abel: Be honest, Esther. Esther: The truth is that... I really love you both, Abel, Ion... But, I can not choose one of you to live this love. I'm really sorry I did not really tell the truth of what I had on my heart. But it will take years, before making this decisive choice for this love. You are, my closest friends I have never met before! Abel, Ion... Please forgive me! Young Abel: I understand why you do not want to confess. Even if you choose someone other than me, you will always be our precious friend. Ion: I respect your choice, Esther... Hermione: *serious look* (It seems that everything is settled in this love triangle, and the love rivalry between Lord Abel and Lord Ion. That takes years before Sister Esther will choose the chosen one of her heart... But with regard to the relationship between me and Lord Tybalt, it could take the terrible impact, if I reveal the dark truth 10 years ago. This revelation, will eventually cause a final break...) Later at Yomi, Leontes had discovered that Kurumu fled from the spiritual cell which is broken. Leontes: What?! This Succubus has run away!! This bitch deserves death!! Later, as Hermione was wandering somewhere in the Okinawa islands, she met with Kurumu that surprised her. Hermione: Is that you, Kurumu? Kurumu: I want... to fight against you again, since you have been re-established. Hermione: Are you still an accomplice with the Guardians of Yomi? Kurumu: I have no need of these guys. And it's you I want. Hermione: Another foolish bet? Kurumu: This fight will be between you and me alone, if you care for the life of your buddies. Hermione: You think I'll get me with your bullshit? Kurumu: No, I'm serious... Will you accept this request for me, Hermione the Fire Demon? Voiceovers Teasers: Next Episode Preview. Kurumu: Here I finally free this cell! No way that damned Leontes and his stupid sidekicks will take me for it! It is time that this fight between me and this dear Hermione will be at the loyal! No one should get involved in our fight to die between fire and water! Even if I give up my life, I will then reach my loyal ends! Moka: Kurumu! I'm coming!! I going to save you!! Hermione: *as voiceovers*: Next episode of Gonzo☆Pretty Cure!: Okinawa Arc. The Holy Beasts of Kyoto! Suzaku's Ninjutsu and Genbu's Alchemy!!! Kurumu: It's time to settle our times definitely! Category:User: Cure Salamander Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! Transcripts Category:Gonzo☆Pretty Cure! episodes Category:Okinawa Arc Category:Transcripts Category:New Allies Saga